Love and pain
by beyblade-lover
Summary: Tyson loves Kai, but doesn't tell him about how he feels. So he is living in a lot of pain. because Kai finds his love, which isn't him.
1. The beginning

Love. They it's the best feeling in the world. It's unconditional and  
undying. The ULTIMATE happiness. However, they never talk about how much it  
can hurt. All the pain you go through and how it never really goes away. They  
don't ever mention heartbreakes or anything of the sort. Just happiness and  
cluelessness. Well them. All of them. They don't know what real love is  
and they never will. I know because I've been through that. Hell, I'm still  
dealing with all the problems of love. Everday I go through the heartache and  
the heartbrake. The sorrow and the anger. The bitterness and the depression.  
Why? Because I fell in love...

With Kai Hiwatari.

Yeah, you heard right. I fell for the big bad himself. How? I have no clue. I all happened the first time I saw him. I was down by the riverbank, and there he was standing on the hill above me in all his glory. When we met again at the finals, my heart went wild. At the time I didn't know what this feeling was. It was all new to me. I had never felt like this about anyone before. Still I paid no mind to it.

Everytime he talked to me, mostly when I had done something wrong or stupid which was all the time, my heart raced and I had butterflies in my stomach. But he never really talked to me. More like yelled, or tried to strangle me. If only he knew that I did all those things just to impress him. I so desperately wanted him to be nice to me. Just once, that's all I ask. That couldn't be the hardest thing to do.

It was when we were in Russia that he began to loosen up around us. And when I finally realized that I loved him. Of course, I didn't tell anyone. What would they think of me? But most importanatly, what would Kai think of me? See my dilema? Yeah well, your gonna love this. That wasn't my only problem. You  
see, during the Russian Tournament, it seemed as though Kai and Ray were closer than Kai was to rest of us Bladebreakers. It broke my heart. Always seeing them together, acting friendly, and stuff. I don't think Kai has ever yeeled at Ray either. I remember that I began to think that something was going on between them. I started to feel hurt and betrayed. I hid behind a mask a false happiness. I was jealous. But not only that, I was scared. Scared of losing my love to one of my friends.

Hope you liked it so far.

please Review. but please be nice it's my first fic.

I own a lot of thanks to dark-phoenix-loves-kai‏ who helped me a lot with these.


	2. First meeting

Set after Grevolution

**First meeting**

Since the Bladebreakers won against BEGA, Kai had stayed at the Granger Dojo with Tyson and Gramps. Tyson had offered since Kai didn't have anywhere else to go. That was the reason that Kai stayed because he said that Tyson was right and had thought he was just being polite. But what he didn't know was that Tyson had offered for him to stay because, to Tyson, Kai meant more to him than anything else. And Tyson was afraid to lose him again. Of course, Tyson had asked the others to stay, but Ray wanted to go home to his village, and Max went back to America with his mom and PPB Allstarz. Daichi had also gone back home. Kenny and Hilary came over often, but couldn't stay because of their school and families.

During this time, Kai and Tyson began to get close. But Kai still had no idea about what Tyson felt for him and Tyson wanted it to stay that way. He was afraid that if Kai found out about how he felt, it would ruin everything they had together. And Tyson would rather die than lose a close friend like Kai.

One day, a girl came to the front door of the dojo. She knocked and a few moments later, Gramps answered the door. "Can I help you, Miss?" "Yes. Is Kai Hiwatari living here?" "Yes, he is. You can come in and I'll go get him. Or do you want to talk to him out here?" The girl shook her head. "No. I'll come in side, if it's okay with you Mr…? " "Granger. But you can call me Gramps." The eldest Granger smiled. "No need to be so formal around here." He shook his head. "And of course, may come in. It would be rude to leave a visitor outside." He opened the door wider and stepped aside to allow the girl into the dojo. The girl smiled. "Thank you." Gramps laughed. "Think nothing of it. I'll go fetch Kai for you. You can wait in the kitchen in the meantime." The girl nodded.

He showed her to the kitchen and went to go find Kai. He found Tyson and Kai in Tyson's room, both just talking and hanging out. He knocked on the open door, getting both of the teens attentions. "Kai, there's a girl here to see you." Kai just stared at him. "A girl? Where is she?" "In the kitchen." Kai, along with Tyson, stood up. "I'll go see what she wants. Thanks Gramps." 'Please let it be a fangirl. Please don't let her take him away!' Tyson thought.

His heart clenched when he saw Kai stop dead in his tracks and his crimson eyes widen. He heard Kai mutter one word. "You."

I know it's short. but i will just make one of the others longer. but i still hope you liked it.

again i owe a lot of thanks to dark-phoenix-loves-kai‏ who helped me with this.

please review


	3. New threat

New threat

"Long time no see Kai." She looked behind Kai and saw Tyson. She held out her hand ready to shake hands. "You must be Tyson. It's nice to meet you. My name is Sasha and I'm Kai's fiancé." Poor Tyson felt his heart break into thousands of pieces by those words, but he put on a fake smile and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too Sasha." He couldn't believe those words, Kai was already engaged, and he never told him. Tyson fought against his tears. He couldn't cry in front of his love and this strange girl. "No it can't be true. She must be lying, there's no way Kai is engaged and wouldn't have told me, or is it true." Those thoughts were running through Tyson's mind at the moment. He didn't even notice he was staring down on the floor before Kai's voice brought him back to reality. "Ty are you feeling alright. You were staring down on the floor, and you have gone pale." "Yes I'm fine Kai. No need to worry. But if you will have me excused I need to go to the bathroom." He walked out of the room and walked to the bathroom, he needed to get away from that girl. He sat down on the floor and couldn't hold the tears back any longer. He didn't try to fight them, he let the tears ran down his face and started to sob.

Back in the living room Tyson's grandfather looked worried in the direction Tyson just went. He was the only one other than Tyson who knew about his feelings for Kai. And he knew the news had shaken his grandson. He went to the bathroom to talk with Tyson. "Yo my lil man may I come in." Tyson got up and unlocked the door and hugged his grandfather tight as soon as he got inside. "I'm sorry my lil man. But maybe the girl has got something wrong, after all it isn't first time some crazy fangirl has said something like that about you and your dudes." "I know gramps, but Kai seemed to know her. And didn't you see his face when she brought it up, I just know it's true." The senior looked sadly at his grandson and wished more than anything else there was something he could do for the lil man. "Tyson there's only one way to find out. You'll have to ask Kai about it later when the girl has left." "I will gramps… if Kai wants to talk about it… but I don't think he does." "There's only one way to find out lil dude and that's asking him." Tyson nodded knowing it was the only thing to do at the moment. Wait until the girl has left and then get Kai to explain.

Sasha and Kai were sitting in the kitchen, or rather Sasha did most of the talking, Kai was sitting with closed eyes and just listened to her with his arms folded over his chest. He didn't care about what she was planning about their wedding. He hadn't seen the girl for ages, and now she was intruding his peace and quiet with all her weird wedding plans for their upcoming wedding. "Kai would you mind if we used blue colors instead of traditional white, I think it's so boring and so normal. Our wedding is going to be special. But of course I'll be wearing a white wedding dress, or maybe a blue one. What do you think would be best?" "Listen Sasha, it's ages since we met last time. We were only about 5. And suddenly you come 12 years later and expects me to agree on everything. Who said I even want to marry you. My grandfather doesn't have any control over me anymore. So the arranged wedding your father and my grandfather arranged isn't counting anymore." Tyson got so happy when he heard Kais words, when suddenly Sasha's sugar sweet voice interrupted his happiness. "Of course you want to marry me. Your grandfather might not have the custody over you anymore, but the agreement is still in order. My daddy gave your grandfather all the money needed for Biovolt Corporation, and in return you'll have to marry me. Your grandfather got his part of the deal, now you'll have to pay back by marrying me. Like it or not."

Poor Tyson felt his heart fall into his stomach and lost all hope…. it was too late. He had lost Kai again. It was only a matter about time. "Gramps wasn't there something about that you needed some shopping done today." He looked at his grandfather pleading him to agree with him. "Oh I'm getting old. It was a good thing you remembered lil dude." He went out to get Tyson some money and came back in with the money and a list. "Here you go lil man." Tyson grabbed the things and walked to the front door. "Tyson would you like me to come with you?" Tyson turned around and looked at Kai and put up a fake smile. "Kai it would be rude to leave the young lady here all alone, and since it's you she has come to visit you should be here with her." "I'm sure she is on her way home again. We can follow her home on the way." He send her one of his famous death glares to tell her to get moving or he would drag her. Both of them got up and went over to Tyson. After a few minutes they were outside walking towards Sasha's mansion.

A little later Kai and Tyson was inside a store looking for the things on the list Tyson got from earlier. "What's the matter Ty. Are you sure your feeling ok." Tyson forced on a smile. "I'm fine Kai, there's nothing to worry about." Kai looked suspicious at him for a moment, but decided not to talk about it since Tyson wasn't in for it. They finished the shopping and got on their way home when they suddenly saw Kenny and Hilary. "Hey you two would you like to come over for some time" Tyson yelled to them and waved like crazy. "Sorry Tyson my mom wants me early home today, maybe some other time." Hilary yelled back. "I'm afraid I wont be able today Tyson. My parents want me to help out in the shop." Kenny said as the two teens started to walk away. Tyson shrugged and continued on his way home not saying a word to Kai. When they got home Tyson's grandfather was sitting in the living room waiting for them. When they walked in through the door they almost flinched when they heard his voice. "Yo ma lil dudes did ya get all the things." Tyson walked out to the kitchen and put the stuff away. "Yes grandpa we got everything on the list. I'll start on the cooking soon." "Would you like some help with the cooking Ty." "No thanks Kai. I'll be fine. It's not that hard." Kai looked a little hurt, but went into the living room to read one of his books. Tyson got started on the cooking and finished after about an hour. The three of them sat down and eat. Normally the dinner would be full of talking. But tonight it was quiet. None of them dared to say anything.

Later that night when Kai and Tyson had gone to bed Tyson couldn't fall asleep. He laid with his back towards Kai and was wide awake, thinking about the conversation Kai had with the strange girl earlier. "I'm going to lose him for sure this time. That girl with take him away from me. Not like it would matter. He doesn't feel the same way about me as I feel about him." Tyson thought to himself. Kai was laying with his back towards Tyson wide awake as well thoughts running through his mind. "Why did she suddenly come around now. I got no intention to marry her. Hell I don't even know her now. It's 12 years since back then. Well at least I have another reason to hate my grandfather. He made me marry a monster. Heck I'm not even to girls. Oh well she will have to live with that if she's going to force me to marry her"

The end

I'm sorry it took me so long to continue this story. I have been having a major writer block and have been busy with college. But now it's done and I'll try to continue it sooner this time.  
Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
